Sailors, Demons, and the Cursed Castle
by Princess-shay
Summary: Sailor Moon YYH Inuyasha Gundam Wing crossover Cosmos tells you of the events inside her old castle.


Hey I'm Anna, yes I know I'm Princess-shay's best firend so she's allowing me to publish on her name.  
  
Summary: Basiclly it's the history of events that happened in the old castle. Told to you by Serena's mother.  
  
(I think both Serena and her mother had the same name in the moon kingdom, so her mother's gonna go by Cosmos.)  
  
This is a sailor moon yyh inuyasha gundam wing crossover. (Oh and Cosmos is talking to you the reader.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people in this story they either belong to the anime people or princess-shay  
  
Sailors, Demons, and the Cursed Castle  
  
Capter 1 Welcome to the Castle  
  
Beautiful Castle, dustless halls even though no one's been in it for years. Am I scareing you a little?  
  
Don't you worry, this place isn't haunted. Nope not a single ghost. It is cursed though, but not in the   
  
bad way your thinking. I take it your new to these parts, because everyone around here knows the story   
  
of this place. Your looking around for me, aren't you? Don't waste your time, you can't see me. I was  
  
queen here many years ago. Now don't go thinking I lied to you, I am not a ghost. I'm a gaurdian,   
  
immortal you might say. so you want to know more about this place, well let me get my staff so that   
  
I may tell you or better yet I'll show you. Ah, here we are, where it all began. That's my daughter   
  
Queen Serenaty, her closer friends call her Serena. In the crib is her newborn children. Triplets,  
  
all girls. Two of which have the family ondagos, but none have pigtails. The Blacked haired one has  
  
ondagos, She's Shannon. Poor girl, she could have really been something. The brown headed one without   
  
ondagos is Kris. Her end was all to sad, killed by her own flesh and blood. Ah, here's the speical one.  
  
The one with brown hair and ondagos, Sharenadi. She'll be know as Shay later. There's a hard life in store   
  
for all of them and thier one-year one brother, Duo. A few months ago the other sailors had thier girls.  
  
Rei and Yaten had Noel. Mina and Saiya had Lyssa, the child that refuses to were a bow, Amy and Greg had  
  
Ash, she's cute as a button with long blone curly hair, sweet thing to. Lita and Andrew had Botan. Trista   
  
and Taikai had Maria, she's a strange one, chin leanth red hair and she doesn't seem to have any ears at  
  
this point. Amara and Mechelle went thier sperate ways, Mechelle married Yumemi and had Katt, Amara married  
  
Chad and had Tab. Hotaru and Peruru had Ci looks just like Hotaru except her hair's blonde. But to be on   
  
with the story we need to jump ahead five years. Triplet's 5th birthday. By this time Katt's hair stays   
  
in a nice sind braid. Maria's ears came out, as cat ear's on her head. Poor thing. That's me getting out of the carriage.  
  
I'm getting on in years but still look young except my hair's white, the kids don't know I'm really not   
  
living anymore. Here comes Sharenadi, "Grandma!" "Lil Miha!" "How are you?" "I'm allright. I have something  
  
for you." "Wow!" It was nothing more than a jewel shard, I'd turned into a necklace, but she loved it. She  
  
quicky threw it on. "Thank you!" "There's more." A music box*, speical made so that the shard was the key.  
  
She let it play as her Mom and Dad danced on the top. "I love it!" She headed off to show her friends. I'll  
  
go in to greet my daughter. Now it just so happens that at this point as the senshi children played, the mad  
  
mad Tantu made his apperance in green smoke. The others ran, but he got Sharenadi by the arm. "Mommy!"   
  
"This child, dear Queen, Shall be my bride when she is older?" Sounds nice, huh? Naturally she said no and   
  
enraged him. Duo took it apon himself to get his sister back and jumped on hs foot as all the kids went to   
  
thier parents. "Fine! Then she-" He smiled evilly, "No, You and your children and your dear senshi's familys  
  
will die before this night ends!" The mothers scremed and hugged thier children but his evil deed was done.  
  
Sad isn't it. We all tried to escape but failed. We all ran but some how the girls were lost in the crowd.  
  
Sharenadi made it to the staion with the queen but the queen barly got on when the train left Sharenadi   
  
chased it but fell on the tracks, Duo jumped off the train to get his sister. Rio tried to kill Sharenadi,  
  
but failed as I saved her, and the other senshi children, by sending throught the clouds to earth. But  
  
Sharenadi was still left with a nasty mark. earth life is hard to just jump into so they put into four  
  
women cable of handleing this kind of brith. They had to go in groups, Ash, Sharenadi, who now becomes Shay,  
  
Kris, Shannon, and Duo in one. Ci and Noel in one, Botan and Lyssa in another. And Tab, Katt, and Maria in   
  
the last one. But it made no differance. These women haded them over to a evil man, Yoheyvay. They were left  
  
int ten-year old Meamore's hands. He trained them to be strong fighter, she taught the right and wrong. And the  
  
mark and shard, came to be call Crisalis of Napan, stayed with Shay.  
  
What do ya think? Please read and review! 


End file.
